The invention relates to a switchgear cabinet or rack comprising a mounting unit, the front of which has vertical mounting profiles that laterally delimit an installation space for installed user-side units, said profiles having flat fixing sections that lie on a front mounting plane and that are used to fix laterally projecting mounting sections of the installed units, and comprising components of a detection device for determining the presence of an installed unit in an installation position of the installation space, wherein the components of the detection device have a vertical antenna strip that is attached to a mounting profile and contains antenna elements arranged therein and code carriers that are designed as transponder elements and are provided on the installed units.
Such a switchgear cabinet or such a rack, respectively, is specified in DE 10 2007 034 437 A1. In this known switchgear cabinet, a device for detecting installation components inserted therein is equipped with a detection unit which is connected or may be connected to an evaluation and recording device. In one embodiment, the detection unit comprises a detector strip which is arranged on the mounting plane of installed units and is screwed or adhesively bonded to a frame leg or mounting part, said strip including antenna elements which are sensitive without contact and positioned within grid of one or more units and heights, and transponders, in particular RFID tags, which are arranged at the installed units. The strip-shaped antenna array thereby can be combined from several antenna modules plugged by means of plug-coupling units which respectively comprise a narrow, longitudinal extending, strip-like plastic housing for covering several units of height. Said housing which may also extend over the total height of the accommodating region for the installed units possesses fixing features for mounting e.g. at a vertical mounting rail at which also the installed units are attached. Said transponders or RFID tags, respectively, are positioned in the front region of the installed units, in particular server units, at their housing adjacent to said detector strip, so that the antenna elements read information in a near field of the respectively associated transponders which is transmitted to the evaluation and recording device via a data line, or as an alternative, in a wireless manner. The respective RFID tag possesses a unique identification and characterizes the installed unit to be detected which is read via the relevant antenna element under control of a control unit and is transmitted to the evaluation unit together with the associated height position. Attachment of the RFID tags to the installed unit is made by adhesive bonding or screwing. Unique identification of the passive transponder or RFID tag built up in such a manner takes place already at the manufacturing plant.
Mounting the detector strip in the region of the mounting plane of the switchgear cabinet or rack results in beneficial mounting possibilities and a favorable signal detection in conjunction with the transponders. However, due to inaccurate mounting, interferences in signal detection and signal transmission and therefore unreliable position detection or allocation of identification may occur.